burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Wreck
the Burnout series|Crash events in the Burnout series|Crash}} In the Burnout series, crashing is something one will sooner or later do, whether it be into traffic, into a wall, being taken down, during an event, or during freeburn. In these instances, the camera cuts away into a special cinematic camera to show the player's glorious car turn into a crumpled mess. There are various types of Crashes in the Burnout games. The costs for crashing vary for each game. In Burnout 1, Burnout 2, Burnout Dominator, and for Speed and Stunt cars in Burnout Paradise, a crash will result in a loss of Boost and, if you are using Supercharge Boost in Dominator, a loss of Supercharge. For Aggression cars in Paradise, and in Burnout 3 and Burnout Revenge, crashing will result in losing a chunk of Boost (this does not apply if your boost has not been extended). "Classic" Burnout Crash Types In all Burnout games except Paradise, a crash will always result in the vehicle being wrecked, although there is another variant of it introduced in Burnout 3. Crashed Obviously the most common type of Crash. Crashed! is when the player, purposely or not, hits something that causes his vehicle to lose control and wreck. This can be caused by anything, from Traffic Islands to Tuk-Tuks. Vehicles and walls are the largest risks of getting into a crash, however in Burnout Paradise a Crash can also be caused by unsuccessfully landing Barrel Roll by landing on the side or upside down. In the same game, a Driveaway can may result under certain circumstances (see Driveaway section for more). In every game but Paradise, a crash will always result in your car being unable to survive. In Road Rages, the car can only crash a certain amount of times before it wrecks completely. In Burnout 1 and Burnout 2, a crash will activate a replay showcasing the crash three times, from a different camera angle each time. In Burnout 1, the player could save these crashes to the Memory Card to view later. In Burnout 3, you will actually get Burnout Points by being awarded a bonus based on how you crashed. For instance, a crash that sent your car into the air for a significant period of time will get you the Fly Boy! bonus, and crashing into a bus will get you the Bus-ted! bonus. Taken Down A Taken Down crash is mostly the same as a Wreck sequence with a few key differences, and is not seen in Burnout 1 and 2, since those games do not have Takedowns. The first difference is that the crash was not caused by the player, rather by a Rival performing a Takedown on them. The second, only seen in Burnout Revenge and Burnout Paradise, is that the camera will focus on the Rival that took you down, giving the player a chance to know who to chase, and makes them your Revenge Rival. Taking down this Rival later in the same event will result in a Revenge Takedown. Revenge A Revenge crash is similar to a Taken Down crash, except that the process is the other way around: the player took a rival down earlier in the race, and the rival got revenge by taking down the player. Burnout Paradise Crash Types Burnout Paradise expands on typical crash types seen in other games by making crashes split into several types, depending on what happens in the crash. Wreck A Wreck is caused when the vehicle loses one or more of its wheels in a crash or suffers too much damage to survive. This happens particularly in head-on collisions, where the front wheels are more susceptible to damage. The player may have a Driveaway but then either get rammed by something else, like another racer, or accidentally hit another wall during the vehicle's recovery stage, which also causes a wreck. A final cause for Wrecking is when the player lands the car upside down from a high enough ledge, causing and instant wreck, or just lands upside down and is unable to flip the car right way up. When the latter happens, the player will have to wait for his/her car to respawn, and once it does, the player will lose some of his/her boost, but the car will be fully repaired. The words "Wrecked" will appear on a red bar in place of the words "Driveaway". Before the Davis update, the screen would turn a much paler shade of white for all colors except red. When driving in Bikes, a Crash will have no chance for a Driveaway. When crashing into a wall, the camera will simple cut to black before quickly respawning the player, so a wall crash is much more desirable than a vehicle crash (but it's still preferable to not crash at all, of course). Crashing into vehicles or landing on out-of-the-map areas will cause the biker to disappear, leaving the riderless bike to slide down the road a few yards. Strangely, the bike doesn't show any signs of cosmetic damage (e.g. paint scratches, wheels coming off, body kit dented). Even a minor scrape into a wall at high speeds will send the bike skywards, and makes the bike slam onto the ground, yet when it stops, it still shows no signs of damage, even if the impact on the ground is strong. Driveaway A Driveaway is a situation where the player comes extremely close to wrecking, but is still able to drive away. A Driveaway typically happens when the player's car endures a severe impact, but still meets the criteria for being drivable. In order to execute a Driveaway, the player's vehicle must retain all four wheels and the front and rear of the car must be reasonably intact. If one of the car's wheel wells has been crushed, a Driveaway is often impossible even if the wheel remains in place. The engine compartment is also a sensitive region that can mean the difference between a Driveaway and a wreck. A car that has a higher Strength statistic (most likely an aggression type) can take a lot more damage and thus will obtain Driveaway status much more often. On some occasions, a Driveaway is impossible if the vehicle's roof is crushed flat, especially on the driver's side. When the player impacts another object with enough force to cause a wreck or a Driveaway, presumably the physics engine quickly calculates whether the player wrecked or not. If the consensus is that a Driveaway is possible, full control of the vehicle will be returned in about five seconds. During this time, if the car impacts any other objects, it is common for the Driveaway status to immediately be converted to a wreck. The vehicle's status (wreck, or Driveaway) is clearly stated on the screen. Sometimes the game engine will have difficulty deciding whether a collision was a wreck or not, temporarily fooling the player into believing they accomplished a Driveaway. If you take down another player, or vise versa, a Driveaway is not possible, even if the vehicle appears to be in good shape. It is possible to undergo multiple Driveaways. A Driveaway is impossible in a motorcycle, because it will likely fall down to its side and then scrape along the pavement (with the biker disappeared), or even cause it to careen in the air right after scratching to a wall, causing it to roll over and tumble on the way down. A Driveaway is impossible if the car lands on its roof or its side depending on the car. Out of the Map Crash Not technically a crash, but if the car lands in the water or a bottomless pit, whether it be directly or during a standard crash, the player will instantly be respawned, regardless of what type of crash it was. However, if the player lands on solid ground outside the map, the player will instead be instantly Wrecked. This is to prevent the player from being confined to an inescapable 'arena' and to prevent unwanted exploration of the map. Notes *Showtime can be entered while wrecking. *During Road Rage and Marked Man events, Driveaways are disabled. *Flattop cars (e.g. X12) are most likely to be upside down during crashes. *Unlike the Impact Time in previous Burnout games, in Paradise, you can steer during crashes. *Crashing then falling into water or an abyss during Marked Man or Road Rage, doubles the damage of your vehicle upon respawning. So beware! *When in Marked Man, if you crash without being taken down you will fail and you will score no points, and the game continues on. Category:Gameplay